Question: Before the previous stop there were 44 people riding on a train. 24 people ended up getting off at the stop. How many people are riding the train now?
Explanation: The number riding the train now is the difference between the number who were riding and the number who got off at the previous stop. The difference is $44 - 24$ people on the train. $44 - 24 = 20$ people are on the train.